Destiny Calls in Pictures
by xXJayflightXx
Summary: This is a prequel to "Why Destiny is My Enemy", another story I've written. This takes place in a small forest near the lake where the Clans live, where Jay and her family live. Soon, destiny calls, but with a hard start. This one-shot explains how Jaykit was found and why she was where she was.


**YAYSIES! This is somewhat like a prologue. That I forgot to put into the story. Maybe.**

An orange, striped she-cat called to her kits. The three were about one moon old, and leaving their home in the hollow tree with their mother to explore. "Tad! Fleck! Jay! Don't go towards the Thunderpath!" An orange striped kit, a copy of her mother with deep blue eyes, turned around and giggled. "We're just playing!" She ran off with the two other kits behind. "Come on, Jay! Are you scared?" The orange kit taunted. The three kits ran off out of sight of their mother.

"Fleck, don't you think that Jay is just being a scaredy-mouse?" A white tom with black ears and tail bounced over and nodded. The orange and white kits ran off with out the other. "Hey!" she called. The gray striped she-kit was trembling. Her brother and sister were headed right to the Thunderpath, right where their mother told them not to go. "Tad! Fleck! Mama told us not to go there!" Her sister, Tad, ignored her. She was right down the middle of the Thunderpath, unaware of the calls from her sister and now mother. "Tad! Get off of there this instant! You too Fleck!" Their brother was on the side, two paws on the Thunderpath, about to follow his sister. The gray kit angled her cream tipped ears towards the sunset. There was a monster coming. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't do something soon.

The gray kit warily put a paw onto the Thunderpath, yowling, "Tad! Monster! No!" Fleck heard her, and sprinted toward his mother. "Mama, what's Tad doin' still on the Thunderpath?" The she-cat raced onto the Thunderpath and grabbed her kit. A gray tom bursted out of the trees. "Sand!" he called.

Everything was happening in slow motion. The monster was a tail-length from hitting the gray she-kit, and with a slam, an orange striped blurr landed on the side of the Thunderpath. A pool of blood reached the gray kit's paws, with a whisper from Sand, her mother, "Jay... Take Tad to y-your father..." Her eyes glazed into nothingness, shallow breathing stopping. Fleck and their father ran over to Jay. Tad came from behind her mother, limping. "Daddy... It hurts!" she wailed. There was a deep gash in her shoulder. "Come, kits," he whispered, voice choked with grief for his mate. Grabbing Tad by the scruff, he led Jay and Fleck away from their mother. He put Tad leaned against a tree, and ran over to pull Leaf from the Thunderpath. The gray tom sat beside his mate, a sob shaking his body. Tears rolled down Jay's muzzle, and she snuggled closer to Fleck. "Mama..." she whispered. Her vision blurred. She tried to blink out the tears, but her vision only got worse. The fumes from the monster had gotten into her eyes.

Tad was sobbing, blaming herself for her mother's death. "I-It's all m-my f-fault! If only I h-had stayed off th-the Thunderpath!" Fleck went over to comfort her. "No," he whispered. "Mama chose to save you. She knew that she could've died, but she didn't care." Tad was reassured, and nodded. Jay thought she was walking towards her father, but bumped into a tree. Tad giggled through tears. Shaking her head, Jay just turned and scented the air. That made her crinkle her nose. Bad idea. Too close to... The Thunderpath...

The gray tom stood up and went back over to Tad, picking her up. "Come, Fleck, Jay. We're going home..." His voice drifted off. Jay followed his voice, and buried her nose into Fleck's pelt. "Fleck," she began. " What are we gonna do now?" Fleck shook his head from tears forming in his eyes. "I-I don't know..." Together, they followed their father back to the hollow tree in which they stayed.

Tad was alseep. Her father had patched up her leg with herbs that Jay had found. Jay was very good with herbs; she knew every single one from the day she was born without being taught. She doesn't know how she knows, but she just does.

Soon, Fleck and her father were asleep too. It was a long day. Jay's mind was tired, and she wanted sleep, but her body wouldn't let her. Her thoughts were whirling; telling her that she needed to go somewhere. It was still long after her tears dried, but she still couldn't see well, and she didn't want to get lost and worry anyone.

But the voices. The voices started once they entered the hollow tree, telling her that she had to do something. But what do I do? She didn't recognize any of the cats. Images started to show in her mind, making up for poor eye-sight. The images showed of a path, one that led to a tree by a lake. The tree was huge, and it started to rain around it. There was thunder, filling her ears. Jay checked outside the hollow tree, but it was perfectly clear. The voices whispered, "You must come. We've been waiting for our second Jay." She felt the urge to sprint to the tree. Wait. What second jay? Which way do I go? Even though she didn't know where to go, she felt that inside, she had always known.

Jay stood up carefully, and pawed at Fleck. He murmured in his sleep angrily. "Fleck, please wake up." she whispered. Fleck jumped up and shook his white fur from leaves. "Jay? Why aren't you sleeping?" Jay flicked her tail for him to follow her out of the hollow tree. Once they were out, she tried to tell Fleck in the calmest way she could. "Fleck, I-I...I have to leave..." He stared at her confused. "Where? Why? We're only a moon old... You're gonna leave by yourself?" Jay turned her head away. She thought the tears were coming back, but she was all dried out from the awful morning. "They told me... I must go to the oak tree by the lake, the one that reaches high in the sky... They will tell me in the thunder, where I belong..." Fleck was still utterly confused. "Who? What? You belong here, I-we can't lose another..." His voice cracked and turned to a whisper. She knew what he meant. "I don't know who, and I don't know why, but I need to do this. I don't want to leave either, and I know that this is the worst time... I wanted to ask you, will you come with me to the oak tree?" Fleck was taken back in surprise. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. After a while, he shook his head. "No. That would make it worse for Daddy, and Tad too. I could never leave them, and don't get me wrong, I don't want to leave you either, but Jay... I won't come with you..." Slowly, Jay nodded in understanding. She agreed with him; the both of them leaving would just put more grief on her father and sister. They already blamed themselves for their mother's death. "Just... Just tell them where I went, please. And that I will miss them very, very much. I'll miss you most, Fleck." She knew she was crying, but she didn't care at this point. Jay looked up, and Fleck was trying to hide the tears flowing down his muzzle. He nodded. "I'll miss you too, Jay. I'll tell Daddy and Tad that you left. And everything else. Thank you, Jay. For being my sister. I guess... I guess this is goodbye..." By this point, Jay was sobbing. "Goodbye, Fleck." With that, she turned and sprinted where her heart told her to. She couldn't watch Fleck anymore. It was too sad, after all this time. She knew she was incredibly young, but there was something in the tone of the voices that spoke to her, that reassured her that there was a place where she was supposed to be; a place where she would be taken care of, and more. Jay looked up at the stars, and smiled. Maybe it was just her poor eye-sight that started to fade to blindness as she ran, but the stars seemed to smile back.

**JUMBO COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW! **

** On a serious note, i want to know if this was good or not. cuz i rlly dont know if i should have done this differently...**


End file.
